


Mayday

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock, listen to mayday ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: i want you to find me and save me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because jinyoung puts out quality content every damn time and mayday is so good that it hurts okay this is a rough draft, not proofread, written at 12am... I hope it's okay lmao

mark’s heart drops to his stomach the moment he realizes he can't find jinyoung. his hands begin to tremble as he racks his brain, eyes shut tight while trying to think of where he could possibly be. his eyes shoot open when he sees water, running to the diving pools.

of course. of course jinyoung would be there - he’s a swimmer and he swims to get his mind off of things, he’s there. he’s safe, he's just swimming. he knows how to float. he’s fine.

mark’s heart drops for the second time when he reaches the pools, seeing no movement in the sixteen-foot deep pools. he curses himself. he shouldn't have let jinyoung get away. he shouldn’t have upset him. his heart accelerates when he sees a figure, deep within the water and he doesn't have to check - he knows it's jinyoung. 

without any hesitation, he dives in, fully clothed and swims toward jinyoung, heart shattering at the sight before he grabs him by the shirt and pulls him up toward the top. he swims the both of them to the poolside, laying jinyoung softly on his back before attempting cpr. “jinyoungie…” he weeps, leaning down to supply him with oxygen, other hand grasping his own cold and limp ones tightly. 

a loud coughing resonates throughout the room and mark bursts into tears, burying his face in jinyoung’s neck. “please, jinyoungie. don’t ever do that again. please don't leave me. please.” 

“mark hyung…” he says in a soft whisper, hand squeezing the hand in his tightly. “you found me.”

“of course i did. without hesitation… no matter where you are i’ll find you and i’ll save you.”

“why?”

“why? god, jinyoung, if you don't know by now that i’d give you the world i don't know where you've been. why? because i love you - i love you so much that even a second without you feels like too long. you’re my everything, ’nyoung.” 

“hyung, please don't ever leave me.” his voice is hoarse and weak, tears brimming his eyes. 

“never. i’ll never leave, i’m staying right here as long as you don't leave me. if you leave me… i’ll come with you.” 

jinyoung shakes his head, a weak laugh escaping. “that's stupid, hyung. you don't have to go after me. don't, okay?” 

mark nods softly, sitting up only to lean back down and kiss his lips, both of them cold and clammy. “let’s go get dried up.”


End file.
